Hanataro x OC- Bleach Fanfiction
by amuletheart34
Summary: Our young beloved medical soul reaper finds love. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of the pictures. All credit goes to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

Original Character

Yashiro Kubeyashi

Waist Length Orange Hair

Blue Eyes

Soul Reaper in Gotei 13th Squad Guard. Works in the 4th Division, Officer in the 14th Advanced Relief Team.

Height: 150cm

Personality: Outgoing and energetic, oblivious at times. Very protective of her friends especially Hanataro. Also has a weakness against Jushiro's charms XD.

Weapon: Carries a small medical knife on her waist.

Sword's Original form: Appears to be a small surgical knife but when transformed is a long sword almost her body's length. Black hilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Prologue_**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 ** _Bold Italics: Memories & Dreams_**

 ** _"Yashi, you have to be careful never reveal your abilities to anyone.""But why mama? " the child questioned in confusion._**

 ** _"There are people out there who will like to use you promise me you'll be careful. "_**

 ** _A female voice spoke. The older woman looked down at the five year old child with saddened eyes. "Alright mama I won't. " the orange haired girl smiled brightly up at her mother as they walked hand in hand off towards there destination unaware of the figure shadowed in the trees behind them._**

 ** _"I will have your abilities Yashiro Kubeyashi. " snickering the figure disappeared without a sound._**

 _~100 years later~_

Unohana-taicho I apologize for my tardiness, the members of Squad Eleven picked a fight with Hanataro again. The orange haired female said as her Captain sighed.

"No problem Yashiro-san I'm glad that you were there to properly deal with the problem. " Unohana replied with a gentle smile as the younger female smiled back. Hanataro walked in a nervous smile on his face. "Thank you Yashiro-san your always helping me out. "

Yashiro merely chuckled as she smiled "Come on I couldn't let my squad member get pummeled especially my best friend. " Hanataro smiled as she patted his head affectionately. Unohana smiled before picking up the stack of papers from her desk.

"Yashiro-san I need you to deliver these to Captain Hitsugaya. "Yashiro nodded taking the load of paperwork in her hand. "Yes Unohana-taicho. " "I-Is it ok if I come with you. " Hanataro questioned fiddling with his thumbs. "Of course it is let's go. "

Both reapers left as Unohana gazed at the door absentmindedly. Yashiro and Hanataro we're walking down the hallway of the sixth barracks as they say Byakuya walking down. Hanataro immediately tensed up at the Captain's presence.

"Good morning Kuchiki-taicho. " Yashiro greeted cheerily to the stoic male. He nodded eyes trailing to the smaller male who seemed to cower. Without a word Byakuya continued walking disappearing down the hallway.

Yashiro sighed, "Hanataro-san you have to be a little more assertive or people will continue to push you around." He nodded sadly. "I-I know it's just I kinda wish I was stronger like those members in Zaraki-taicho's squad.

"Listen those guys are just a bunch of mindless brutes, if it wasn't for the members of the Fourth Division they would have probably been killed years ago, because of their own stupidity. They need us as much as we need them. so don't think your less than anyone. "

Hanataro smiled a small blush adorning his cheeks. "Thanks Yashiro-san." she nodded with a smile "No problem.

 ** _~Squad Ten Barracks~_**

Approaching the door Yashiro knocked lightly on the door. "Come in. " a stern voice ordered as both reapers entered the Captain's office. A couch was placed closer to the right side of the room as Toshiro was hunched over his desk which was situated closer to the back. His eyes we're gazing over the paper work on his desk a scowl on his face. Looking up he stared at the two Fourth squad reapers before a sigh escaped his mouth at the sheets of paper work in the orange haired female's hands.

"We've brought paper work from Captain Unohana. "Toshiro ran a hand through his short white hair before nodding staring bitterly at what seemed to be never ending paper work.

"Thank you Kubeyashi-san just leave them on my desk I'll have Matsumoto handle them. Yashiro snorted inwardly. "Fat chance of that happening."Toshiro didn't even seem convinced of his own words and just went back to his previous stack of papers. Placing the papers on the empty part of his desk Yashiro smiled politely.

Toshiro's turquoise colored eyes scanned the female recalling what Matsumoto had told him earlier about the female being rather fearless as she defended Hanataro against some bigger opponents.

Hanataro had been silent since they had entered watching how Yashiro seemed to interact calmly with everyone no matter their rank. A part of him as wished he could be as out going as she was but his constant fears seemed to hold him back.

"We will be going now Captain. " Yashiro said with a respectful bow. With a short nod both reapers exited the Tenth Squad Barracks. Yashiro possessed a Zampaktou much like a hunting knife that was always kept on her waist. To all the other reapers she only used it to cut up herbs and medicines but the small knife was a cover to protect the real form and power of her zampaktou. After she had returned Captain Unohana had told them their was no immediate work to be tended to due to Aizen's betrayal a lot of the Captains had merely trying to recover from it all.

It had been considerably hard on a lot of people especially since Captain Tousen and Ichimaru had left as accomplices, things never seemed like they could get back to the way it was at least not until after Aizen had been caught and defeated. Both Yashiro and Hanataro had wandered off since there seem to be no work that they had to attend to at the moment.

"Did you hear about it? " Yashiro snapped out of her daze turning to Hanataro.

"Sorry I was a little distracted what did you say? "

"Oh, I was just asking if you heard about the weird hollow appearances."

She shook her head, orange hair swaying lightly with the breeze. "Yeah I heard from Ichigo that something weird had been going on in the World of the Living. Hollows have been popping up more frequently than ever, not only that but the strange flare in reiatsu has been going of in a lot if different areas to. "

Yashiro gave a skeptical look. "The Captains have been extra cautious, I guess that's why things have been so tense lately. _"_ Yashiro nodded in agreement.

 _"It could explain why I've been having a hard time maintaining my reiatsu." she pondered_

she was getting a little worried she usually kept her spiritual pressure under control, it was easy but it seemed to be equally as challenging lately.

"Umm, you heard it from Kurosaki Ichigo? " Hanataro chuckled lightly at her formal tone.

"You know you can just call him Ichigo, I'm positive he won't mind. "Yashiro nodded bashfully. She had heard all the rumors about the Substitute Soul Reaper but had yet to meet him.

"You met him already Hanataro, what's he like? " she questioned curiously as they continued to walk through the Soul Society approaching an area populated by trees. Hanataro rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "We didn't exactly meet on great terms. When Rukia was going to be executed he was part of the group of Ryouka that infiltrated the Soul Society."

Yashiro's eyes widen in surprise. "I thought that was just rumors."

Hanataro shook his head. " Ichigo actually held me hostage when we first met.

Her blue eyes hardened. "HE WHAT! " a flock of birds scattered out of a tree nearby at her outburst as Hanataro waved his hand around frantically. "It's alright, really. "

Yashiro let out a puff of air sharply as he continued. "Ichigo treated me a lot kinder that some of the Squad Eleven members, they we're going to cut right through. Some of them even laughed at his threat. " A soft sigh escaped her lips at his forced smile as he recalled the memory.

"Ichigo treated me like I was his friend when I in fact was his enemy, he could have killed me the second he realized I was useless to him but he didn't, even protected me."

Yashiro grinned widely as a smile adorn Hanataro's face. He really thought of Ichigo as an important friend.

"Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine. I can't wait to meet him." She said cheerfully as Hanataro's face brighten at the thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~KaraKura Town~**_

Ichigo yawned lazily laying in his bed as Rukia continued to babble on at all the hollow appearance"This is getting very unnerving I can't help but feel there is something we're not seeing. "Rukia turned in Ichigo's direction curious as to why he was being so quiet only to see him asleep on his bed.

"Ichigo you imbecile! " Rukia yelled jumping into the air and landing harshly on his stomach as he let out a groan.

Jumping back and landing gracefully on the ground she smirked satisfied as he coughed vigorously. "A-Are you insane, what the hell are you trying to do!? " he yelled back angrily sitting up with a tick mark on his forehead

"Maybe if you were listening I wouldn't have to resort to such measures. " she replied a smirk still on her lips. "Why don't you just go back to the Soul Society to get more information on the hollow problems instead of babbling to me." He retorted.

Ichigo rubbed his sore stomach in irritation. Rukia's eyes brightened. "That's actually a very smart idea, it seems you do have a brain after all Ichigo." Another tick mark appeared on his forehead as he continued yelling at her angrily.

 _ **~Soul Society~**_

"Ken-chan where are we going? " the pink haired Lieutenant questioned her Captain as they walked aimlessly through the Fourth Squad Barracks. "I sensed a really high spiritual pressure here, I'm going to challenge them to a fight." Kenpachi said a wide smirk etched on his face. Yachiru spotted a head of orange hair jumping up and down excitedly as she flash stepped to the mop of orange locks landing on the person's head as they let out a surprised gasp.

"Ichi Ichi, I didn't know you were back.

"Sorry Yachiru, it's only me. " the female said as the pink haired girl jumped off her head.

"Oh it's just you Yashi-san, that's strange Ken-chan said he felt strong reiatsu coming from here." Yashiro shook her head as the battle driven Captain approached her his tall frame casting a shadow over her smaller one. Kenpachi looked down at the Fourth Squad member as she seemed to stagger lightly at his presence. "You can't even stand properly in my presence. Is my reiatsu that overpowering to you. "

Yashiro gave a nervous smile scratching her head bashfully. "Your just really intimidating Zaraki-taicho." He turned unimpressed walking away from the reaper. "Let's go Yachiru, I need to find someone strong to fight we're wasting our time here.

"Don't you listen to Ken-chan I bet your really strong. " Yachiru said cheerfully as she waved at Yashiro before jumping back on to Kenpachi's back. Yashiro let out a sigh when they had gotten out of sight.

 _"He's getting really good at tracking reiatsu, I better find somewhere else to start training._ _ **"**_

 _ **~With Ichigo~**_

"Don't worry, we will take care of any hollows that show up right Ishida. " Orihime said enthusiastically as she pumped her fist. "I see no reason for me to get dragged into this isn't it Ichigo's job as a Soul Reaper to do this." He said pushing up his glasses.

Ichigo glared at the dark haired teen's statement. "Damn it if your not gonna help why the hell are you here! " Ichigo shouted irritably. "I merely came off of Orihime's request. " he retorted shooting the annoyed strawberry a glare as the air seemed to grow thick between the two.

"C-Come on guys let's not fight. " Orihime said frantically waving here hands between the two. "We don't have time for this. " Rukia said putting on the soul glove as she smacked Ichigo in the center of his head knocking right out of his body with force as he pitched across the street knocking into a lamp post.

Chad sweat dropped as the reaper twitched on the ground. Pulling out the green pill Rukia slipped it into Ichigo's body. Kon shot up into a sitting position with a smile. "Nee-san! "

He swooned pivoting his body in her direction as Rukia delivered a kick to stomach sending him flying back as he crashed into a lamp post next to Ichigo.

"We have to get going now. " Rukia said sternly as Ichigo stood up a serious expression on his face.

"Fine. Kon if you damage my body I'm going to kill you. " Ichigo warned his black robes swaying with the breeze, the over sized sword that he carried on his back visible. Kon stood up giving a salute. Rukia turned opening the gate to the Soul Society as they both walked in.

"Be careful, come back safe. " Orihime whispered clenching her hand to her chest as they gate slowly disappeared.

 _ **~Soul Society~**_

MATSUMOTO! " The Tenth Squad Captain yelled at his Lieutenant as she once again ran off leaving her paperwork unfinished. A chill ran down Yashiro's spine as she heard the commotion. "I really feel sorry for Captain Hitsugaya sometimes. "

She was friends with the strawberry blond female so Yashiro was well aware of Rangiku's lack of responsibility when it came to filing paperwork. Yashiro was heading to the Thirteen Squad Barracks to drop off some files that Captain Ukitake needed to sign. Upon arriving there was no sign of his noisy Third seats, she felt rather relieved she had not wanted to have to deal with another spat between Kiyone and Sentaro. Knocking on the door lightly she received a soft come in as she slid the door open entering.

"Ah Yashiro-san, it's always a pleasure to see you. " Ukitake was seated at a small table which was placed in the center of the room, a cup of what smelt like green tea in his hand as he sent her a gentle smile. Yashiro returned the smile as he gestured her to take a seat.

"Would you like a cup of tea? " He asked placing his own down on the table moving to stand up. Yashiro quickly stopped him shaking her head . "It's alright Ukitake-taicho, I just wanted to drop off some paperwork that needed to be signed." she said placing them on the table as he nodded. "It's a shame you don't get to stop by as often. Rukia is constantly away and I really do enjoy your company."

Yashiro blushed at his comment. "I-I thank you Captain, I enjoy your company as well. "

"Oh, speaking of Rukia, I was told she would be coming today. " Yashiro's eyes brightened "Really?! " Ukitake chuckled at her response nodding. "Yes, Ichigo is supposed to be accompanying her." Yashiro's ears perked up curiously.

"Hanataro told me about him, have you ever met him ? " she questioned Ukitake nodded

"He is a very remarkable person. You often remind me of him Yashiro-san."

"M-Me? "

"Yes, in a sense. Ichigo is very protective of his friends he would do anything to keep them safe even if it cost him his life. I've seen on numerous occasions how you defend Hanataro and it shows how much you seem to treasure your friends, that alone is quite remarkable. "

Ukitake stated a smile on his lips as he stared back at the orange haired female. Her entire face turned red as she fidgeted with her fingers at the look he was giving her.

 _"I think my ovaries just exploded. "_

The sound of the door sliding open abruptly seemed to startle her as a pink floral kimono came into view. Captain Kyoraku entered with a big smile greeting his friend as he caught sight of the flustered female sitting stiffly by the table. "Jushiro you smooth talker, what did you say to have the poor girl all red. "

Ukitake titled his head in confusion "Nothing I was merely complimenting her. " Kyoraku chuckled as he patted the female on the back. "You have to be careful around this one he's a charmer. " Ukitake glared weakly at his friend as Kyoraku took a seat next to Yashiro who was still quite red. "If there is anyone she should be careful around it's you. " Ukitake retorted.

"W-well I should get going it was nice seeing you Captain. " standing up quickly she bowed before leaving. "Thank you for stopping by Yashiro. " A loving smile was still on his face brown eyes twinkling with joy as she nodding weakly before exiting the room.

 _"That guy's pheromones level is way to high. "_ Yashiro thought trying to calm down her erratic beating heart. Yashiro had started walking back to her Squad Barracks lost in thought. She was fairly close to the Rukon District, her eyes trailed over to the small houses that resided in that area a sad expression growing on her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... "

Her eyes zeroed in on a group of kids playing as she smiled fondly as they kicked the ball around. Flash stepping down to their location she grinned as the ball rolled in her direction. Stopping it with her foot she drew it backwards before doing kick ups. The children stared in awe as she maneuvered the ball expertly around her general area. "Got room for one more. " she questioned a wide smile on her face as the kids nodded chasing after her as they all battled for the ball.

 _ **~Rukia's Pov~**_

Ichigo and I had just landed into the Soul Society, I smiled slightly, it felt like such a long time since I visited. Something seemed to be off though, their was a eerie feel in the air. It felt almost like Spiritual Pressure but oddly different I couldn't pin point what it was exactly.

"Rukia do you feel that?" I turned to him in slight surprise. "So you feel it to Ichigo, it must be something if you can sense it also."

He turned to me with an annoyed expression. "Are you saying I'm dense. " I shook my head. "I'm merely saying you have a hard time seeing what's right in front of you."

My reply only seemed to irk him more as he growled a low "Whatever"to me.

My eyes shifted to the right, the Rukon District wasn't to far from where we were.

"Rukia we'll have to report in later this reiatsu, it's getting stronger. " Ichigo's jaw was set tightly as he looked off in the same direction I did. "Fine. But we will not engage anyone without reinforcements. " Ichigo nodded reluctantly. "Fine, let's go it's getting stronger. "

I nodded as we both flashstepped to the Rukon District.

 _ **~Yashiro's Pov~**_

I was laughing happily as the children we're still battling me for the ball. One of them had managed to get the ball from me shooting it through the makeshift goal we made with some bottles. I smiled cheering happily as they ran at me. I was startled when all five off them tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Your amazing Nee-san. " one of the little girls said. I smiled as I stood up dusting off my black robes. I ran to go and retrieve the ball when the air picked up around me a shrill cry bursting through the air. I frowned as my eyes widened.

A menos grande had appeared out of nowhere, it stood tall right where the ball had rolled a few feet away from me. The kids had stood frozen in fear.

"Run Now! " I yelled as the smallest boy cast me a worried look before he was being led away by the other kids. I let out a relieved sigh as they seemed to get a good distance away from this general area. Screams were heard from nearby houses as the poor souls scrambled for shelter.

 _"Damn it where is a Captain when you need one. I-I can't release it. I-It will be to dangerous."_

The massive hollow continued to howl and stamp around as it moved towards me. A bright red glow illuminated from it's mouth as it shot a beam straight at me.

"DAMN IT! " I yelled reaching for my knife that resided in a small strap on my waist.

"BANKAI!"

 _ **~Rukia's Pov~**_

Ichigo! " I yelled as we finally reached the Rukon District. All the residents were running in random directions as another cry filled the air. I looked up in shock when I saw the Menos.

"I'm guessing that's what we sensed earlier. " I stared before shaking my head. "This feels different from what I felt before, the reiatsu was almost familiar.

"Rukia are you planning on standing around all day let's get rid of this this thing. " Ichigo said unsheathing his sword as we flash stepped towards the Menos Grande. We were merely a couple feet away from it as I spotted another figure down at it feet, orange hair visible. I looked back to see that Ichigo was indeed behind me. "So who is that? I-It can't be ..."Ichigo and I were about to attack when the Menos released a cero at the orange haired figure. My eyes widened in fear

"YASHIRO! " I yelled desperately.

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo and I both staggered at the sudden release of spiritual pressure it was tremendous. The dust had picked up greatly around us as we shielded our eyes.

 _"That c-cant be...its impossible... "_

Now that the dust had cleared I could see the person perfectly it was indeed Yashiro. Her waist length orange hair was swaying with the wind as she held a sword in her hand. It's hilt was black but thick as she gripped it reaching a little longer than her her body's length. She swept her sword to the side before flash stepping into the sky as she reached eye level, it opened it's mouth to deliver what seemed to be a second Cero. She swiped her sword vertically before she flash stepped back to the ground her back turned as she sheathed her sword. I stared in confusion before I saw a cut become visible straight down the middle as it split in half. The hollow released one last cry before it started to disappear.

"Rukia do you know that girl? " I turned in Ichigo's direction. I was so distracted by what happened I had forgotten he was here, He must have seen Yashiro to at some point. I was startled when Ni-san had appeared beside me along with Captain Hitsugaya and Ukitake.

"We were informed about a Menos grande are you alright Rukia? " Captain Ukitake wore a worried expression as he searched me for any injuries. "I'm fine Captain, really."

 _ **General Pov**_

The Captains all turned their heads gazing at the crater and destroyed trees which in no doubt had been created by the Menos. They watched as the figure walked out of the debris sword in hand. Their eyes held surprise as the orange haired medical reaper came into view. "So I was right. It's you. " Rukia stated as she stepped forward violet eyes hardened.

"Yashiro-san."A sad smiled was present on the blue eyed girl's face.

"Hello Rukia. "


	4. Chapter 4

_**General Pov**_

No one had made a move as the girl stood in front of them. Now in clear view Rukia could spot the changes on Yashiro's clothing after she had released her Bankai. Her robes had gotten shorter now passing a little over her knee. The white straps that were around her waist had turned blue in colour similar to her eyes.

Yashiro was shocked to say the least. Toshiro wore a similarly hard stare as he looked at Yashiro.  
To his knowledge she was a reaper in the Fourth Squad Barracks and she was not even a seated officer. "Did you defeat the Menos grande. " Byakuya's voice was void of any emotion and his face stoic as had never seen this girl before but it had seemed that everyone else did yet they gave her weary looks. "I-I... " She felt totally helpless how had the situation turned like this.  
"R-Rukia I-I.-"

"Were you working with Aizen. " Rukia asked coldly her violet eyes showed hurt. Yashiro lowered her head.

"If that is what you think, then we were never truly friends. "Yashiro stated bluntly.

Jushiro sighed taking a step forward stopping right in front of Yashiro.

"I believe in you. " the white haired male voiced as he placed a hand on her head patting her gently.

She looked up in awe as he gave her a closed eyed smile. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at him body trembling. He pulled her into a hug rubbing her head soothingly.

"It's alright Yashiro-san it seems you've suffered a great deal of pain because of this power, am I right. "

She merely buried her face deeper into his chest gripping the front of his robes tightly.

Rukia stared at the scene before her.

 _"How could I have never sensed this power from her before? "_ Her thoughts were jumbled as she looked at the girl she thought she once knew.

 _ **~Head Captain's Meeting~**_

All the Captains present stood firm listening as Head Captain Yamamoto spoke.

"The occurrences have been more frequent and we still have no idea where the spiritual pressure originates from Captain Hitsugaya and Kuchiki left along with Captain Ukitake at the most recent location we have yet to receive feedback. " Unohana stated.

The sound of the door flying open caused the standing Captains to turn their attention to the frazzled looking subordinate.

"I-I apologize for interrupting Head Captain but a Menos Grande was spotted in the Rukon district. " The present Captains eyes to widened. "That's impossible there are hardly ever attacks in that area much less a Menos. " Komamura explained hastily.

"You don't have to worry about that it has been dealt with. "

Hitsugaya appeared behind the frightened reaper. Byakuya walked in not far behind along with Rukia, Ichigo, Jushiro and Yashiro. The subordinate gave a bow before excusing himself as he closed the door.

The other Captains looked down at the orange haired female's appearance as they finally caught a feel of her spiritual pressure.

" Head Captain it seems that I have been responsible for the unusual amount of hollow appearances lately. " Yashiro confessed.

Unohana looked shocked along with a handful of the other Captains. Kenpachi stared at the girl having recently encountered the female, she had been barely been able to stand in his presence and now she was releasing reiatsu that surpassed that off a Captain.

"If you will allow me I will thoroughly explain my situation. " The Head Captain nodded as she stood before him.

"Very well I will give you a chance to speak. "

Yashiro released a sigh.

"I-I was born with an usual amount of spiritual pressure."

"My father was a Soul Reaper, my mother was merely a soul that resided in the Rukon District. My father possessed an unusual amount of spiritual pressure, when I was born my parents both dreaded that I would inherit the same abilities that he had so they spent years hiding to stay safe." Everyone in the room was listening intently and Yashiro was about to continue when Captain Mayuri stopped her.

"What exactly are these abilities I'd love to run some test. "

Her blue eyes hardened and her reiatsu raised startling the standing Captains.

"It's that very reason I was always taught to hide my abilities. " She snapped coldly clenching her fist as Mayuri gave a bored sigh at her look.

" My father sealed up as much of my reiatsu as he could before he was found and killed. He had refused to let them use him as a pawn in horrible experiments . Not long after my mother was eaten by a hollow in the Rukon district, I had not gotten back from the academy in time to help her. " Her eyes lowered as she tried to keep an even tone.

"Yashiro-san... "

Rukia stared at her sadly as the orange haired female gave a sad smile.

"I am unsure who had killed my father, at first I had thought it was Sousuke Aizen but I believe it is someone else."

All the Captains eyes widen at the news.

"How are you sure that it is not in fact Aizen." Hitsugaya questioned.

"When the Hyogoku was removed from Rukia I felt it, the same exact spiritual pressure that was present when I watched them strike my father, I-I wasn't...I couldn't save him. But it did not belong to Aizen. At the very beginning my parents had me hidden so I wouldn't become a target. Aizen would not have left without confronting me." she took a shaky breath.

Unohana nodded. "That's true he would have at least made an effort to take you, it would have been easy for him."

Yashiro steadied her breathing. "Because of that released power I have been struggling to contain my leaking spiritual pressure, which has been the reason for all the hollow appearances lately. "

Yashiro pulled out her sword and bowed in front of the Head Captain

"I will take any punishment you see fit Head Captain. "

Rukia gave her a ludicrous look.

"Yashiro yo-"

Byakuya placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder stopping her from moving forward she turned in his direction with wide eyes. "Ni-san! " he shook his head dismissively.

"Stand up Kubeyashi-san you have committed no crime, you have protected others as a lower seat with no recognition on how powerful you truly are" Yashiro's eyes widened in disbelief

"I-I...thank you Head Captain. "

"You have yet to explain exactly your abilities are. " Captain Komamura asked curiously.

Yashiro blinked. "I- of course, I apologize."

" I can imitate spiritual pressure from anyone friend or foe and use it to my advantage. However I can only sustain it for a short amount of time before I lose control of it.. My body is not use to containing the foreign reiatsu therefore, it is difficult to maintain."

"Why did you cower when I approached you earlier, you could have easily fought with me. " Kenpachi said with his usual creepy grin.

She turned to him.

"My body absorbs spiritual pressure. I was taught at a young age to control it otherwise I would have injured many. My abilities have been sealed for a long time, now that they have been released it's taking me time to control it when I encounter someone with remarkable reiatsu, it becomes a little more challenging for me to contain such a high resolution of power all at once. "

Unohana gave a nod in understanding.

"I'm usually able to copy it from a short distance but I have a stronger connection if I make contact with the person or object."

"I see. "

"Kenpachi grinned wickedly " Then we can fight!"

Yashiro sweat dropped. " I'm afraid not."

Yashiro turned in Rukia's direction eyes zeroing on the orange hair male that stood beside her. She hadn't heard him speak the entire time they were there, just realizing his presence.

"Who are I've never seen you around the squad barra-" her words were cut short when she suddenly felt his spiritual pressure, she staggered forward her eyes wide yelling in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Yashiro! " Rukia yelled panicked as she rushed to her side along with Unohana and Jushiro.

"Stay back! " Yashiro demanded startling the onlookers.

Ichigo looked at her in shock as her eyes we're being consumed by black the same way his did whenever his hollowfication got out control.

 _"Calm down... "_ she whispered internally clenching her eyes tightly before her heavy breathing had come back down to a regular pace. Opening her eyes the black was no longer there but a layer of sweat had gathered on her forehead as she let out slightly labored breathes.

"I apologize... " she said getting to her feet slowly as she stared at Ichigo wearily. "Your reaitsu is very dangerous... your Ichigo Kurosaki aren't you. "

The confused strawberry gave her a look before nodding.

 _"I didn't think it was possible for a reaper to have hollow reaitsu also, I felt it... almost malicious. How is he maintaining that in his body. "_ She looked down at her palm flexing her fingers. _" There was something...else there."_

"Are you alright Yashiro-san? " Jushiro asked placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She blushed at the contact before nodding. "I'm fine. "

"It's seems we have a mutual enemy, these strange appearances have yet to be discovered. We cannot allow whoever this is to continue. Since Aizen is no longer a suspect in this situation, our focus will be to apprehend whoever is drawing these hollows. This meeting is dismissed."

With that the Captains had left shortly after. Unohana had insisted on taking a look to make sure Yashiro was fine which she reluctantly agreed to Rukia and Ichigo following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Yashiro sat in the Fourth Squad Barracks Medical Bay gazing at the wooden floor as she waited for her Captain to return. The door slid open alerting her as she looked up slowly.

" Unohana-taicho... I'm ok, there really is no need to.. " Her words trailed off as she say the familiar strawberry.

"Kurosaki-san... why are you.. is there something you need? " Yashiro tried not to sound harsh but Ichigo had made her nervous, his power made her uncomfortable. She had encountered many incredible people in her time but none of them possessed his level of reiatsu.

"How was your father able to seal your reiatsu? " Yashiro's eyes widened at the question. It caught her off guard, she had not been expecting that.

"I-I'm-"

"I know it must be hard... but I-I..." He bit his lip "I need to know. " Ichigo clenched his fists eyes downcast.

Yashiro stared at him curiously.

"You don't have proper control over it correct? " Ichigo stared up at her with wide eyes

"I can tell. Everything about your spiritual pressure feels chaotic, my body felt overwhelmed. " Yashiro stood up as Ichigo looked at her. " I'm afraid I can't help you. "

"W-Why not?! " he yelled urgently. "Unfortunately my father died before he could show me how to channel one's abilities. That's the very reason I'm struggling with mine." Yashiro explained sadly as Ichigo backed off with a sigh.

Silence enveloped the room.

"I like your hair. " Yashiro blirted causing Ichigo to blink and stare at her, seconds later a smile crossed his lips as he laughed lightly. "I like your hair too. " Ichigo replied with a grin and Yashiro returned it. The door opened catching both of their attention as Jushiro walked in.

"It seems I was right you are both quite similar, I knew you would get along nicely. " The white haired male said with a soft smile. Yashiro blushed at the male Captain.

"I should be getting back to Rukia see ya later. " Ichigo said exiting with a wave.

Yashiro's heartbeat sped up realizing that they we're now alone.

 _"Damn it why did Ichigo leave, I can't deal with this without embarrassing myself. "_

"How are you feeling? " Yashiro smiled. "I really am fine releasing all that reiatsu at once was a little exhausting but I'll recover. I've said that to my Captain but she says I need more rest, I'm a b-bit scared of what she'll do if I try to leave. " Yashiro stammered rubbing her head nervously.

Jushiro chuckled lightly taking a seat right next to her bed.

"We were quite worried for you, It seems Rukia thought you were in real danger when you went after that Menos. " Yashiro nodded before a blush returned to her cheeks

"A-About that, t-thank you for what you did I appreciated it. "

Yashiro was looking down at her hands nervously her orange hair creating a curtain around her face as she tried to hide her blush.

"It was my pleasure. " Jushiro comforted placing his hand on hers.

Yashiro looked up startled her heart beating erratically at the contact.

"I know it must not have been easy for you. " Yashiro stared at him a sad expression reflected in her eyes but she tried to brush it off with a fake smile. "It's no big deal I didn't have it that bad. "

Jushiro's gaze was serious as he looked at her wiping a hand against her now wet cheeks.

Yashiro blinked in confusion at the feeling of fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"W-why am I... "

"There's nothing wrong with feeling pain, we all have to endure at some point in time. Trying to cover up your sadness will only worsen it." Yashiro rubbed her eyes furiously before standing abruptly startling Jushiro.

"Yashiro-"

"I'm sorry Captain, I have to leave. " without another word she flash stepped away.

 _ **General Pov**_

Yashiro had ended up on top of a roof in the squad barracks taking a seat and looking off into the sky.

A sigh escaped her lips as the wind blew threw her orange hair.

Ichigo had been an interesting person to encounter, apart from his disruptive reiatsu he seemed like a nice boy.

"Why are you here. " Yashiro stood up startled by the sudden voice, turning she say the familiar dark hair and stoic expression of Squad Six's respected Captain.

"Kuchiki- taicho w-what are you doing here? "she questioned.

He simply stared at her. "Your abilities are quite interesting."

Yashiro sweat dropped. _"He never answered my question how rude. "_

"I-I thank you I'm glad you think so Captain. I-If you don't mind me saying this I-I just your reiatsu is a little unbalanced. " Byakuya's hardened as they zeroed in on her smaller form.

 _"Crap, did I say something wrong I'm dead if I pissed him off. "_

A cold sweat gathered as he continued to just stare at her.

"How is it unbalanced? " she blinked before looking back at him.

She took a deep breath before moving closer towards him placing her hand on his sword.

"I-I can't really explain its just the vibes I get whenever I encounter someone's zampaktou, your sword is like piece of your soul if your not on the same wavelength when you fight your just holding back your true potential. "

Yashiro could see his eyes showed something that wasn't there often she almost missed the slight change in his expression. "I could have sworn he looked the least bit surprised. "

Yashiro shook her head slightly.

"I will keep that in mind. " without another word Byakuya disappeared causing Yashiro to frown.

"For a noble he's rather rude. " she muttered pouting as she jumped off the roof.


	6. Chapter 6

_**General Pov**_

"Things have gotten rather busy around here haven't they? " Yashiro questioned Rukia as they walked to meet with Jushiro. Yashiro couldn't help but notice the way the other reapers we're walking and staring at her while others whispered to their friends.

"It's seems that your current situation has brought up a lot of attention. " Rukia commented.

Yashiro felt a little nervous she had spent a good amount of time trying to be unnoticed, now it seem like there was no one in the Soul Society who didn't know her.

She spotted a familiar navy blue haired male of in the distance and she grinned widely.

"Hey Hanataro! " Yashiro called enthusiastically waving, said boy turned to her before he ducked his head running off. Yashiro's smile dropped as she lowered her hand.

"Eh? W-why did he run away. " Rukia gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I can relate, he feels a little betrayed, I guess you kept such a huge secret from him he just needs time. "Yashiro's head lowered.

 _"Hanataro my best friend, now he doesn't even want to talk to me? maybe he's afraid I-I scared him."_ Yashiro hadn't even noticed they had arrived to their destination.

Entering they both took a seat as Jushiro moved towards the table with a pot of green tea pouring for both of them and himself.

After their trip to Ukitake, Yashiro had left in search of Hanataro.

She spotted his Spiritual Pressure at and old training spot in the woods where they often went to when they we're in the academy. Although both were part of the Medical division Yashiro remembered how excited Hanataro would get whenever they had a chance to do some hand to hand combat. He had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't as physically strong as the other reapers but that never stopped him from trying.

Yashiro had started walking into the grassy area placing her hands on the trees as she remembered all the fun times she had working out with Hanataro. She spotted the familiar navy haired boy a couple feet away leaning against a tree his eyes downcast.

"Hanataro... we have to talk. " Yashiro whispered softly. He barely moved.

"Must have been fun right, pretending to be my friend. It must have been really entertaining for you. " It hurt her to seem him look so dishearted.

Yashiro stared at him as he turned he had a forced smile on his face as a small streak of tears ran down his cheeks. "It wasn't like that Hanataro you are my friend I just couldn't-"

" Why couldn't you tell me we're best friends! at least I thought we were... I should get going I'm sure you have better things to worry about. " He hissed coldly as he walked passed her.

 _"He's leaving... "_

 _ **"Mama ... Papa...please don't leave... don't leave... don't leave!"**_

Yashiro's eyes widened in fear as the memories of her family flashed before her eyes.

She flinched turning around and flash stepping in front of Hanataro as she pulled him into a hug.

Hanataro was startled by the sudden movement stumbling backward slightly at the impact. Regaining his footing he was shocked at how tightly she was gripping unto him.

"Please don't leave me I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my abilities before but my parents always told me to hide it in order to stay safe. " Yashiro rambled.

"When we left the academy I wanted to tell you but I thought you would be afraid of me, would've stopped talking to me." Hanataro was stunned as she continued to rant on seemingly without taking a breathe. She looked up at him tears brimming in her eyes.

"You were my first friend and I don't ever wanna lose you Hanataro please don't leave me! " Yashiro cried trembling against him pouring out all her worst fears to him. He'd never seen her in such a weakened state, the look she gave made him feel guilty. She was just afraid.

How could he stay mad at her.

Hanataro's eyes softened as he looked back at her gently stroking her orange hair.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you, I guess I just felt a little stupid I thought you were playing me. After all I'm not very useful in the when it comes to fighting. " He tried to sound playful about it but Yashiro could hear the pain in his tone. It was sad to him that no matter how hard he trained he'd always be at one level. Yashiro's blue eyes stared at him for a second pulling away from the hug.

 _"Even though he's super sad right now he looks really adorable, I just wanna... "_

Hanataro was caught by surprise when the orange haired female leaned up a couple inches as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. Hanataro's eyes widened visibly, his face immediately turning red.

Yashiro pulled away seconds after staring into his wide eyes with a loving look.

"The truth is I don't care how strong you are, I've liked you for a very long time Hanataro Yamada. " The said male was stunned beyond belief. _"She likes me..."_

Yashiro blinked in confusion when she realized Hanataro hadn't moved a single inch since she kissed him. "H-Hanataro? " She poked him lightly and he fell over unconscious. She started panicking.

"H-Hanataro! A-Are you alright, answer me?!"

 _ **Time skip**_

Yashiro had brought Hanataro back to the Fourth Squad Barracks after the incident. Unohana had assured her that he had merely fainted, when she had asked what the cause was Yashiro couldn't help but blush as she made up a story about him over exerting himself. Unohana didn't miss the red that tinted her subordinate's cheeks but thought it better to not push as she left the two alone.

Yashiro sat at the bed watching as Hanataro snored lightly, she chuckled at the the cute sounds he made as he rested. "Sorry for scaring you Hanataro. " she smiled giggling lightly as she looked down at him.

 _"He really has no idea how much he means to me."_

She continued to stare down at the boy lovingly unaware of the white haired Captain that had entered the room.

"I was looking for you Yashiro-san."

She let out a startled sound pulling out her zampaktou in alarm as she faced the door standing defensively in front of Hanataro's sleeping body.

Ukitake was shocked to say the least at the level of intensity in her eyes as she protected Hanataro. When she had recognized the Captain she lowered her sword.

"U-Ukitake-taicho I'm s-sorry I-I-" He simply smiled.

"There is no need to explain, I hadn't meant to startle you but it seems you were a little distracted. "

Yashiro blushed embarrassed that she had been so absorbed in Hanataro she had failed to hear the door slide open. She bowed respectfully sheathing her sword. "I apologize, I should have been more aware of my surroundings. " Ukitake merely smiled.

"You care a lot about Hanataro I see. " Yashiro flushed at his question.

"Shit! how does he know? am I that obvious, I gotta make up a believable excuse quick! "

"Of course Captain we've been friends for a very long time." Ukitake nodded giving her a knowing look.

 _"She cares about him deeply. "_ Ukitake looked back as her gaze fell on the sleeping boy again.

Her eyes went back to the Captain quickly trying not to look to obvious.

"Was there something you needed Taicho?" Ukitake blinked.

"Yes I was looking for Rukia, I thought she would be here with you. " Yashiro shook her head.

"She was with Ichigo when I left her, they were going to the Six Squad Barracks to visit Lieutenant Abarai. " Ukitake nodded.

"I'll take my leave then, I hope he gets better. " Yashiro nodded as she waved back at the Captain as he left. When he was gone she let out an audible sigh.

 _"I really hope no rumors get started, I don't want to put Hanataro through that. "_

She silently felt happy it was Ukitake who saw her with Hanataro rather than a certain strawberry blond haired woman.

"Who knows what rumors would get started if Rangiku had seen. " Yashiro felt exhausted just thinking about it.

 _ **Squad Ten Barracks.**_

Rangiku was on the couch painting her nails when she sneezed lightly rubbing her nose.

"I must be coming down with something Captain. " she said with a pout turning in the short white haired male's direction.

"Hurry up and do your paperwork MATSUMOTO! "


	7. Chapter 7

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Byakuya sat in the Sixth Squad Barracks talking amongst themselves. "Rukia your friends with Yashiro and you didn't know about her abilities? " Ichigo asked as Rukia nodded. "Rukia would not have been able to tell, not even her own Captain knew of her reiatsu, it's doubtful Rukia would know unless she was told. "

Byakuya stated taking a sip of his tea as he signed up papers at his desk.

"Captain is right I've talked to her a couple times to and I never picked up on any kind of unnatural spiritual pressure. " Renji stated.

Ichigo snorted. "That wouldn't be surprising. "

"What did you say you stupid strawberry!" Renji said getting up in his face.

"Nothing your stupid pineapple brain would be able to understand." He fired back as they both glare at each other. Rukia let out an annoyed sigh.

 _"Idiots."_

They all turned the sound of a knock on the door.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have some information from the Head Captain. May I come in? "

"You may. " Byakuya answered as Ukitake slid open the door.

Rukia stood up.

"Taicho, what's the news? "

"The orders were to send Yashiro to the Human World for the time being with the assistance of Kisuke, he could provide a gigai for Yashiro for her to stay hidden. It seems like it's the safest bet for her right now. With all the changes going on at the Soul Society we won't be able to properly monitor Yashiro so he has chosen a selected few who will be accompanying her. "

Rukia nodded as Ukitake handed her a paper with information.

"She will need a place to stay, a house has been provided not to far away from Kisuke's that she will reside in. We understand that Ichigo has limited accommodations at his house. " Ukitake said turning to the said strawberry with a smile.

"About time to I'm tired of all you freeloaders staying at my house. " Ichigo said as he stood up stretching his arms.

"So who's coming? " Renji said peeking over her shoulder as he watched the paper.

"Well I'll be off I trust you will tell Yashiro the news, she was a little busy before but you all are supposed to be leaving tomorrow. " Ukitake gave a wave as he left

 _ **~With Yashiro~**_

Yashiro was still at Hanataro's bed side just staring at the sleeping male.

She smiled excitedly when he had started to stir in his sleep waking up.

"How long was I out for, did something happen? " Yashiro shook her head at the dazed boy laughing lightly as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"S-sorry about that it was my fault." she apologized bashfully scratching her chin embarrassed.

 _"Damn it I kissed him out of impulse, I really should have thought this over before making such a bold move. What if he doesn't... feel the same way. "_

She looked up contemplating her next move. Hanataro was rambling about something she couldn't make out. He didn't seem to remember what happened, she sighed inwardly.

"And the next thing I know your kissing me crazy dream right? " Yashiro's eyes widened at the last part as Hanataro simply laughed it off. She shut her eyes mustering all the courage she had.

"It wasn't a dream Hanataro. "

He froze tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"W-Wha-" Yashiro grabbed his hand staring into his eyes.

"I-It really happened, I've liked you for a long time Hanataro."

He was speechless. For a second she was worried he would faint again but he just bent his head placing a hand on his forehead.

"I-I don't understand you... I'm not strong or very brave their a million other reapers you could choose from... " Yashiro's eyes hardened as she grabbed him by his collar forcing him to look her dead in the eye.

"Would you cut the crap already, who cares if your not super strong or brave... I've seen how amazingly kind you are, how you look after your friends even if there isn't much you can do. When Rukia was gonna be executed you stood against a Captain far stronger than you and I admire that. W-When we were kids you were the first to approach me without fear in your eyes."

Hanataro had just been staring at her in awe as she spoke.

"You were the first to look at me like a person. I'll never forget that. " Yashiro finished with a smile. Throughout her speech her hands had loosened slightly around his collar. She released him completely when she realized how close they had been.

"I-I should probably get going I h-have somethi-" she stopped short when Hanataro held her hand in his giving her a smile.

"I'm glad I met you Yashi-san. " Yashiro blushed at the nickname he used. He had often called her that when they were younger.

"W-What's with the nickname all of a sudden you caught me off guard." Yashiro stammered blushing as she looked off to the side with a pout.

Hanataro simply smiled laughing at how easily she seemed to get flustered around him. He had a very difficult time believing such a strong female could be so vulnerable around him.

He blinked for a second.

 _"That's right she's only this way around me... "_

The thought brought a sense of pride knowing he was responsible for her adorable reactions.

Yashiro looked up as he laced her fingers with his. "Can we try that again? "

She flushed "T-try what a-again?"

Hanataro simply smiled tugging her a little closer as Yashiro continued to blush.

"You really caught me off guard before, but I'm ready now, so let's try again. "

His smile was brighter than before if possible. Yashiro was pleasantly stunned she had expected him to be more embarrassed about something like that but she seemed to be the only one turning red. She hadn't answered causing Hanataro to become slightly worried.

"U-Unless you don't want to I-I'd understand I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable or anythi-"

"I want to! " She yelled suddenly catching the male off guard.

She looked off to the side bashfully at how loud she had said it.

"I-I just didn't expect you to be so f-forward about it b-but I really want to. " Yashiro murmured looking down at her lap unable to stop the heat that rose to her cheeks.

 _"T-This is so embarrassing, why does he have to be so cute about everything! "_

Hanataro smiled slightly as he sat up straighter moving closer to Yashiro. She stared at him nervously swallowing a lump in her throat as he got closer, she held their entwined fingers a little tighter as he started to close the distance between them. He was just a hairline away as he stared at her through hooded blue eyes.

"A-Are you sure this is okay Yashiro... " he whispered softly, his breath wafting over her face causing her pulse to race.

She gave a small nod her other hand moving to his chest as her fist clenched into his black robes.

His lips met hers warm and welcoming causing Yashiro to let out a content sigh. Hanataro's free hand was laying gingerly on her cheek. His heart was pounding in his chest at the feeling of her so close. He had never imagined this would happen albeit he had feelings for the orange haired female but he was always too afraid to voice his thoughts in fear of losing her completely.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she felt him lightly nibble on her lower lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly unsure and inexperienced but delightfully shocked at how skillfully Hanataro mapped out every inch of her mouth with his tongue.

She had started to squirm lightly about to pull away for a breath. He laced his fingers in her orange tresses and deepened the kiss. A moan erupted in her throat as he continued to surprise her with his tongue.

 _"Hanataro... "_

Her legs were trembling.

Finally pulling away Yashiro's head slumped against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breathe cheeks thoroughly flushed from their session. She peeked up to look at Hanataro who had a small tint of red on his cheeks but wore a smile seemingly pleased with his actions.

 _"Where did he learn to do t-that I always took him for a little innocent boy but I guess I was wrong. "_

"I -I hope that was okay. " Hanataro said nervously as he scratched his head. He was slightly out of breath to the effects of the kiss shown on his face.

"I-It was amazing, I didn't know you were so good at this kinda stuff.. " She said looking off to the side. He blinked smiling cheerfully.

"Neither did I, I'm just glad you enjoyed it. " He gushed in such a happy tone as if he were talking about playing at the beach or something.

She stared up at him in wonder biting her lip lightly.

 _"He looked so hot with his eyes hooded before, I almost didn't recognize him... "_

She smirked without warning she pushed him back against the bed pinning him in place as he stared back at her in shock.

"It's my turn. " she laughed advancing on him like he was a piece of meat she was gonna devour.

"W-Wait Yashiro I-I really think we should do this in a m-more private place. "

Yashiro's eyes glint evilly as she grabbed the front of his robes opening it slightly to expose the skin underneath.

"Quit worrying Unohana-taicho knows your resting and I'm looking after you no one's gonna catch us, now sit still. She continuously tugging at his robes as he squirmed under her. Hanataro flailed around trying to escape her. "I-I really don't t-think-"

Both reapers were startled when the door slid open suddenly, a familiar raven haired female walking in.

"Yashiro-san we have to leave for... " Rukia's eyes widened at the scene before her a small trail of blood dripped down her nose. Ichigo and Renji stood at the door staring in shock.

Yashiro hands were on Hanataro's bare chest as he lay below. They were in very compromising position to say the least.

"I-Its not what it looks like! " Hanataro exclaimed embarrassed as they three of them continued to stare.

After the incident both reapers were embarrassed to say the least. Yashiro's eyes had turned serious when she read the paper.

"Head Captain ordered this ?" she questioned eyes still trained on the paper.

Rukia nodded. "This is the only way we can guarantee your safety."

"I must get ready for tomorrow, we will meet you at the gate. " Rukia said dismissively leaving with Ichigo and Renji. When the door shut Yashiro sat up with a solemn look on her face.

"It's alright you won't be gone for that long I'm sure if it. " Hanataro assured suppourtively. Although he sounded cheerful he was far from it.

 _"I've finally been able to tell him how I feel and now they're sending me to the World of The Living. "_

She let out a long sigh looking over at Hanataro.

"I-I know it's to protect me b-but I was really hoping to spend some more time with you Hanataro. "

Yashiro forced a smile. Hanataro had seen right through it. He took her hand in his placing it over his heart as he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Yashiro, I'll be here when you get back. "

She stared at him her blue eyes watering slightly.

"Damn it why am I crying it's not like we're not gonna see each other again. " She sighed wiping at her teary eyes slapping her cheeks a couple times.

Hanataro smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek catching her attention as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her cheeks flushed at the contact still a little shy.

She was pleasantly surprised when his lips came in contact with her cheek and then her neck.

She shivered slightly at the feel of his breath wafting over her pulse.

"H-Hanataro... " a soft murmur left her lips as she closed her eyes clenching the sheets between her fingers.

This was almost alarming, Hanataro always seemed like the type who would shy away from intimacy, yet he seemed to be pretty skilled in it.

She gasped when his teeth brushed her throat as he placed another kiss at the base of her neck.

 _"Damn... looks really can be deceiving. "_ She concluded trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Her eyes widened slightly when he had pushed her down lightly, mirroring the position she had locked him in previously.

Her breath caught in her throat when she looked back at his eyes, the once bright navy blue eyes seemed to have gotten darker almost black color. Hanataro wore such a predatory gaze making butterflies explode in her stomach.

"Yashi-san, if your not comfortable with this I'll stop... " he whispered in a soft tone. She was shocked at how nervous he sounded. His eyes were betraying his words.

"I-Its ok I don't mind... I trust you Taro-kun" Yashiro said shyly hitting a nerve as a blush broke out on his face.

His hands we're on either sides of her head. Her orange hair was sprawled all over the bed under her. Hanataro leaned down placing another hot kiss on her neck causing her to squirm as she closed her eyes gripping the sheets tighter, her body trembling softly.

She bit her lip trying not to make too much noise that would draw attention. Hanataro continued to feather her neck with kisses as she muffled the noises threatening to escape.

Her eyes shot open when his lips landed on her ear nibbling softly. She cried out in pleasure startling the navy haired reaper.

Hanataro moved back looking at her. Yashiro placed a hand over her mouth blushing wildly.

"S-sorry b-but that's a really sensitive spot. " He shook his head with a smile. "It's alright you sounded really cute. " She turned away still blushing heavily as she took slow breaths trying to get her heart rate down.

Hanataro stared at her curiously. Some of the males in other squads had talked about a women's soft spots but he had never believed it to be true nor did he really care for that. He'd never truly liked the way some of the reapers talked about women as if they were toys but never confronted any in fear of getting beaten.

Her chest heaved up and down cheeks thoroughly flushed.

"S-stop staring at me like t-that Hanataro... " She mumbled knocking the male out of his daze.

Yashiro was looking off to the side avoiding all eye contact biting her lips. Hanataro blinked before another radiant smile broke out on his lips. " I like you Yashiro. "

She blushed looking up at him.

"I-I like you too Hanataro. " she replied fiddling nervously with her fingers.

Hanataro laughed lightly at her reactions. _"For someone with so much strength she sure is adorable. "_ He stared back at her with a loving smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone had gathered at the front of the gate about to take off to the world of the living.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and Rukia we're placed to escort Yashiro.

The Head Captain had chosen them to accompany her since they had been somewhat accustomed to the way things ran back at Karakura Town.

"Before we leave Yashiro-san, I must inform you that if we are to encounter an enemy at any point you are not to engage unless given orders, do you understand. " Toshiro ordered sternly. Yashiro nodded turning to the Captain.

"I am fully aware of how dangerous it will be, I am not foolish enough to dive into a battle unprepared. " Rukia smiled at Yashiro's reply.

"Well are we just gonna wait around here or are we gonna get going. " Ichigo said impatiently.

Yashiro blinked

"Woah Ichigo when did you get here?" The said strawberry eyebrows twitched in annoyance as Renji began laughing loudly. Yashiro smiled at his growing irritation as he turned his back towards her obviously annoyed.

Yashiro let out one last sigh as she turned back to the Seireitei

 _"I'll be back soon Hanataro, don't get into to much trouble while I'm gone. "_

The wind blew strongly whipping her hair and robes wildly as she turned back towards the others as Toshiro prepared to open the gate.

A distant voice caught the attention of Rukia causing her brows to furrow. "Did you hear that Yashiro?" Rukia questioned puzzled.

Yashiro stared at her in confusion stopping in her tracks. "Hear wha-"

"YASHIRO! " she turned around abruptly at the familiar voice yelling out her name in the distance.

"H-Hanataro!? " She smiled widely seeing his figure running in their direction at a surprising speed. Yashiro grinned about to run over to him when she noticed his panicked expression.

Only then did she spot the Captain of Squad Eleven behind him, sword drawn he was chasing after the frightened medical reaper with a animalistic grin on his face.

"HELP ME! " Hanataro pleaded failing his hands wildly. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Ichigo! you think you can leave without fighting me! " Kenpachi yelled as Ichigo's face paled at the battle driven Captain. Hanataro had ran behind Yashiro just as Kenpachi raised his sword to strike Ichigo

"FIGHT ME ICHIGO! "

The sound of swords clashing was heard as an enormous amount of dust gathered at the sudden release of reiatsu. When the wind had settled both swords were drawn.

Kenpachi and Yashiro stood both in a fighting stance squaring off each other.

Yashiro glared at the Captain a deadly aura forming around her.

"I don't care who you wanna have petty fights with but... if you hurt Hanataro.. "

She looked up eyes sharp.

 **"I'll kill you. "** She threatened as the others stared at her in slight fear.

"Remind me never to pick a fight with her. " Renji said grinning.

"We don't have time for this! " Toshiro yelled impatiently. He had gotten the gate open but he knew for a fact Kenpachi would follow just for a fight and that would only slow them down.

Kenpachi merely grinned at the girl ready to fight.

 _"Damn it we need to leave, this guy is obviously gonna stay until I give him a fight what to do what to do... I got it! "_

Yashiro looked up Yachiru with a pleading look. The pink haired Lieutenant gave a puzzled look before she smiled nodding furiously as she gave a thumbs up.

"Ken-chan look Byakushi is up there and he's looking at you really angry, I think he wants a fight! " Yachiru said cheerfully perched on her Captain's shoulder.

Kenpachi moved back turning in the direction that she pointed. "Where is he!?"

Yashiro turned back giving them the signal to go. They nodded filling through the gate as Yashiro followed behind the gate closing. Kenpachi turned realizing that the others had disappeared.

"I guess I was wrong he could have run off and now Ichi Ichi is gone, what a bummer. " she said feigning disappointment.

"Let's go look for Byakuya I'll get Ichigo the next time he comes. " Kenpachi declared taking off in a sprint.

"Hai Ken-chan. " Yachiru said enthusiastically.

 _ **Time skip.**_

When they had made it successfully through the gate Hanataro let out a sigh.

"We got really lucky, Zaraki-taicho really does love fighting. "

Yashiro looked over at the male with a smile shaking her head.

"Oh! Hanataro why were you coming to the gate? I thought you had a meeting with Captain." Yashiro inquired.

Hanataro scratched his head bashfully.

"Yeah I was actually asked to accompany you all on the mission, Unohana-taicho said that she talked to the Head Captain and he agreed that it would be wise to have a Medical Officer there just in case."

Yashiro stared at him as he continued to talk animatedly about how he had ended up bouncing into Kenpachi.

 _"I wonder why she requested Hanataro, as far as I've heard Ichigo has a friend with similar healing abilities. I wonder if she... did it for me?" Yashiro mused_

No doubt her Captain had seen her moping about the previous day. In all honesty, after hearing the news about her departure to the Human World Yashiro had been sulking around.

"I'm glad you here Hanataro! " Yashiro said excitedly as she jumped into him hugging tightly. Rukia and the others jolted back when they felt her sudden burst of reiatsu fill the air.

Toshiro's eyes widen at the sight.

"Yashiro-san calm down! your spiritual pressure is going to draw out hollows. " Toshiro insisted.

The familiar cry of a hollow was heard before a number of them seem to have gathered.

Yashiro turned back embarrassed. "S-Sorry Captain Hitsugaya. " she said nervously.

"Never mind that, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia. " They nodded as taking off in different directions to dispose of the hollows before they caused harmed to other souls.

"Renji you and I will stay and guard Yashiro just in case, there is no telling who picked up on her reiatsu, we must be careful. " Renji nodded drawing his sword as a hollow appeared charging mindlessly at him which he eliminated with ease.

Yashiro stood protectively in front of Hanataro releasing her sword into its Shikai mode watching the small knife turned into a longer sword.

She cut down any hollow that had come in five feet of her and Hanataro as Renji and Toshiro faced off numerous hollows.

 _"Damn it there's no way my small outburst cause all these hollows to appear, what the hell's going on, first the Menos now this? "_

Distracted she had failed to see one of the hollows wrap it's tentacles around one of Hanataro's leg yanking him towards it's mouth.

"Gyah! "

Yashiro flinched "HANATARO! " She yelled flash stepping to the beast as she slashed it's tentacle right off dropping Hanataro as he fell lightly on the ground.

"Are you alright Hanataro? " She questioned, concerned she gave a side glance at him trying to keep her eyes on the hollow.

In a matter of seconds the hollow's sliced tentacle grew back as it shot out piercing straight through the distracted female's shoulder. Blood dripped from her now injured shoulder.

Yashiro hadn't been able to move out of the way in time, she gritted her teeth in pain as it pulled back it's tentacle. She staggered hands trembling as it had damaged the hand she wielded her sword in. Letting out a roar as it charged at her.

"Yashiro-san! " Toshiro gasped out panicked.

"Shit! " Renji cursed trying to reach her in time.

"Damn it! " she said through clenched teeth preparing for the pain, it wouldn't kill her but it would hurt like hell.

"Fill up, Hisagomaru! " the yell startled her as a blast flew past her. Hitting it's target the hollow was sliced in half. Letting out one final cry it disappeared.

Yashiro was shocked to say the least, she looked down to see Hanataro breathing heavily as his legs we're squared off, his blade drawn.

Toshiro was stunned, he wasn't expecting Hanataro to possess such a strong Shikai.

 _"Maybe I underestimated him. "_

Toshiro watched as Hanataro ran towards Yashiro in worry not before falling flat on his face tripping on thin air. Toshiro sweat dropped

 _"Maybe not. "_

Rukia and Ichigo had returned not long after along with Rangiku.

"We dealt with all that were in the area. " Rukia reported as she landed softly on the ground along with everyone else.

Rukia eyes widened at the sight of blood running down Yashiro's injured shoulder. Hanataro stood beside her worry evident on his features.

"What happened?! " Rukia gasped.

"It was my fault, I got a little distracted and the hollow took a cheap shot. Nothing a little bandage can't fix. " She said cheerfully trying to lessen their uneasy looks.

Ichigo let out a sigh thumping her on the head. "Be more careful idiot."

She rubbed her head with a frown. "Hey that's no way to treat an injured person. "

"I apologize, it was my responsibility to look after you yet I couldn't even protect you from a lower class hollow. " Toshiro said solemnly

"Captain it's not that bad. " Rangiku said trying to cheer him up.

He shook his head stubbornly.

" Hitsugaya-taicho it wasn't your fault I was the one distracted that's all. Head Captain choose you because he knows you have the ability to complete this mission successfully. I believe in his choice and I believe in you. " Yashiro patted him on the head lightly giving him a closed eyes smile.

He blushed lightly looking away.

"A-Alright thank you Yashiro-san. "

Rangiku and the others smiled as his face glowed red at her compliment.

Hanataro frowned.

"Hey I helped too... " he mumbled softly with a pout.

Yashiro grinned at his adorable face as he poked his fingers together nervously feeling left out.

"You sure did. I must say you looked pretty cool blasting that hollow away Hanataro, my hero. " she said moving towards him placing a kiss on his cheeks. He blushed as the others stared at him laughing at his flushed cheeks.

Yashiro laughed along turning to see Toshiro face the other way as he cleared his throat.

"Something is still very troubling, it felt as though those hollows planned to attack before, they usually follow reiatsu but you hadn't released such an amount for them to be attracted that quickly." Yashiro nodded in agreement.

"We should get going before more trouble shows up. " Yashiro suggested. They nodded, taking off towards their destination.

Toshiro looked back at Hanataro and Yashiro smiling at each other fondly an unsettling feeling setting into his stomach.

 _"What is this... why am I so agitated ?"_ He frowned shaking his head as they continued on their way.

 _ **At Kisuke's Shop**_

Entering the store they were greeted by the shopkeeper, He smiled widely fanning himself.

"My my, what do we have here. " Kisuke chuckled standing at the door.

Yashiro gave him a look studying his features as Toshiro briefed him on what was going on.

 _"I can't help but feel like I know this guy from somewhere... that's impossible I don't think I've ever met him but still.. "_

Yashiro's eyebrows we're scrunched up in concentration as she tried to remember where she had seen him before.

Kisuke turned in her direction giving her a once over. "You must be Yashiro Tatsume, it's a pleasure, I'm Urahara Kisuke." he greeted with a creepy smile holding out his hand.

Yashiro blinked before taking his hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Kisuke-san, you can just call me Yashiro. " Kisuke nodded as he released her hand.

Yashiro took a seat by the table as everyone else sat around. Hanataro sat behind Yashiro raising his hands using his kidou to heal the wound she had gotten on her shoulder.

Yashiro smiled. "To be honest I kinda forgot about that. " She laughed. Hanataro breathed out a sigh out how carefree she seemed about almost being completely impaled by the hollow.

"This isn't a laughing matter you idiot, if that hollow had moved it's attack a little lower it could have damaged you badly, our job is to protect you so quit being so reckless! " Renji snapped.

Yashiro pouted. "Fine. No need to yell at me you big meanie. " she mumbled childishly.

Hanataro smiled at her antics.

 _"She really is something. "_ He looked over subconsciously, watching as Toshiro stared at Yashiro with an unreadable expression. He could have been imagining it but Toshiro had been stealing glances at Yashiro every now and then.

Hanataro looked at the orange haired female in thought.

 _"Captain Hitsugaya couldn't possibly... no no no I'm thinking to much. "_ Hanataro shook his head smiling.

Toshiro sat on the opposite side looking at the Yashiro.

 _"Why am I so fixated on her, I've never taken interest in her before. "_

Toshiro cleared his throat gathering the attention of everyone.

"We must discuss the mission but first, we would need gigais to help us move around freely. " Kisuke nodded going off into the shop. "Tessai get our friends some tea. " He nodded as he brought the tea for the guests.

"Thank you Tessai-kun. " Yashiro said happily sipping the tea

"I'm glad you like it ." He said bowing as he left to help Kisuke.

Hanataro had just finished healing her shoulder. "There, all down. " he grinned happily lowering his hands from her as she flexed her arm experimentally. She grinned glomping the blue haired male.

"Awww, Hanataro your the best. "she said rubbing her cheeks against his as she continued to squeeze him.

Rangiku cooed at how adorable they were as Ichigo and Renji muttered under their breathe about being sick of all the lovey dovey crap.

Rukia merely smiled at both her friends happiness. She had known Yashiro for quite a while and she had always been aware of the attraction that Yashiro had for the shy male.

Hanataro chuckled slightly flushed.

Her eyes popped open as a thought seemed to have sprung into her head.

"By the way Hanataro, how were you able to release your Shikai? I've never seen you actually do it before, it was incredible. " She bubbled excitedly.

"W-well to be honest I have you to thank for that, when you hugged me earlier you released some of your reiatsu it seems that you charged my blade and that's how I was able to use it. " Yashiro looked at him in awe. "Oh I've never really transferred spiritual pressure like that before."

Yashiro mused thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad that I was able to help you back then. " Hanataro smiled, scratching his head bashfully.

She looked up at his expression tempted to grab him by his collar and kiss the crap out of him.

"Hanataro. " she called lightly gaining his attention. He blinked looking down at her curiously.

"What is i-" his eyes widen as she cut him off mid sentence pulling him into a kiss.

Rangiku squealed happily as everyone else in the room blushed turning away.

Yashiro pulled away with a wide smile. "Thank you for saving me earlier. "

Hanataro looked down at his feet, cheeks flushing red as he played with his fingers a dazed expression on his face.

"Would you guys cut it out with all this mushy stuff it's making me sick. "Ichigo complained.

"Your just mad that you don't have a girlfriend. " Yashiro teased showing him her tongue.

"Why you-" She giggled brushing off his annoyed look as she leaned into Hanataro.

Kisuke returned with a grin his face a box in his hand as Tessai stood behind him with a similar box in his hand.

"Let's get down to business shall we. "


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kisuke's Shop**_

Yashiro exited the room no longer in her black and white Soul Reaper robes, now in a pink vest with a blue shorts, her orange long hair cascading down her body as she wore a pair of blue sneakers, looking down at her chest she made sure the bandages we're wrapped securely and hidden under her clothing. She stretched and flexed her body with a smile.

"These gigais are amazing Kisuke-san. " Yashiro said happily looking back at the blond man with a grin.

Kisuke smiled, "I'm glad you like it, you should be able to move around freely in this. I will give you a pill so if need be you will able to exit your gigai whenever you like unfortunately it isn't a mod-soul like Kon or Chappy. " Kisuke explained handing her the small bunny container with what looked like small candied pills inside.

She took the bottle as Rukia and the others seemed to have already gotten in their gigais sitting comfortably at the table.

"Where is Hanataro? " Yashiro asked curiously as the said male walked out in a dark blue jeans pants and a plain black T-shirt with a pair of matching black sneakers.

Yashiro's eyes widen slightly in surprise as a blush graced her cheeks.

She had never seen him in anything other than their boring black robes, the sight of a dressed up Hanataro made her heart speed up incredibly.

It was true he wasn't all that muscled but seeing him dressed the way he was made him seem cuter if it was possible.

She blinked looking away quickly as Hanataro chatted with Kisuke smiling.

"I believe we should discuss the accommodations. " Toshiro said as everyone nodded.

"Renji, you are free to stay here if you'd like. " Kisuke said which he nodded to since Renji had stayed with Kisuke on multiple trips that they made to Karakura Town.

"I will be staying at Ichigo's" Rukia said causing said male to sigh in annoyance.

"I find it very annoying that you keep sneaking into my closet and stealing my sisters clothes. " Ichigo said menacingly which Rukia brushed off easily.

"The house that you were assigned had enough rooms to accommodate the four of us. " Toshiro said as Yashiro nodded.

"Alright so I guess Hanataro will be staying with me. " Yashiro cheered as Hanataro smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well I guess that's it then we'll be off, my old man will bite off my ear if I reach late for curfew again see you all later. " Ichigo said standing up as he left Rukia following close behind.

"We should probably get going also thank you for your assistance Kisuke we will keep you updated. " Toshiro commented as he stood with Rangiku.

"Good luck, come back anytime. " Kisuke said waving his fan with a fox like grin as Yashiro and Hanataro followed suit.

Renji sweat dropped at the older man's creepy smile.

Toshiro and Rangiku walked in step talking amongst themselves with Yashiro and Hanataro not to far behind. It had been fairly quiet between them since they left from Kisuke's.

Yashiro was staring at his hand that swayed at his side as he trotted.

 _"Why am I acting all nervous we've already k-kissed, holding his hand should be a piece of cake."_

She couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks. This had been quite new to her still she felt annoyed that every little thing seem to get her embarrassed.

She reached out slowly going to connect theirs hands, she froze when he glanced over at her in question as she pulled back her limb quickly flustered.

Hanataro gazed at her briefly before looking down at her trembling hand.

"I-I wasn't trying anything h-honest!" She said frantically.

 _"Way to make yourself obvious Yashiro. "_ She cursed internally looking down at her feet as they continued to walk.

"Yashiro-san." Hanataro called softly gaining her attention. She looked up seeing his outstretched hand.

He smiled widely "Let's hold hands ok. " Her eyes widen momentarily before she flushed nodding as she took his hand entwining their fingers together. She smiled at the warmth of his hands as she moved closer to him.

 _"He's really warm... "_ She thought blissfully enjoying her new source of heat.

A couple minutes later they arrived at their destination.

The house didn't seem to be that much bigger than Ichigo's.

The outside was painted in a soft blue which made Yashiro smile.

She had come to really love the color blue for obvious reasons.

Entering the house it looked rather bland to her from the inside, there weren't any pictures of family or friends which Yashiro expected. She had always longed for a place that she could view all the special memories that usual families had. This house was merely here to aid Reapers whenever they we're on missions that took longer than a day in the World of The Living, nothing more.

Ranging gushed at the flowers that resided on the tables and beautiful paintings that hung on the wall.

"Don't get distracted Matsumoto, we're not here on vacation. " Toshiro said sternly as Rangiku pouted folding her arms under her big chest.

"Your no fun Captain. " She whined

"There are five rooms, we all get a separate room, clothes and necessities have already been provided beforehand." Toshiro reported as Hanataro and Yashiro nodded.

"Gee Captain you don't have to be so uptight all the time. "

"Be quiet Matsumoto we're not here to fool around, so there will be no shopping understood. "

"Aww Captain are you serious, that's no fair I saw a perfect pair of sandals at a store on out way here it would be a crime not to get it. "

Hanataro and Yashiro watched as they bickered back and forth sneaking away silently.

Running up the flight of steps a couple steps away Yashiro spotted two rooms directly opposite each other smiling.

"We'll take these two since they are so close together. " She said happily pulling Hanataro along with her into the first door as they entered.

The color was a light red with a three dressers off to the side and a bed at the middle close to the window.

Yashiro walked over to the bed gazing at the view of the houses nearby, the street lights illuminated all the houses.

"It's peaceful isn't it. " Hanataro said softly as she nodded.

"It's almost makes me forget everything . "

A frown adorned her face as she looked off to the side with a distant look.

"There is a war coming. " Yashiro whispered opening the window slowly as the cool breeze blew through swaying her hair in the sunlight. The sun had started to set making her almost glow in the dim sunlight.

Hanataro stared at her troubled eyes feeling helpless. Everyone had been aware that the enemy was merely just waiting for the right time to attack.

 _"With my lacking abilities I'll be nothing but a hindrance in the upcoming battle. "_

Hanataro sighed at his realization.

He would be completely useless in any physical battle, which meant if Yashiro happens to run into a difficult situation he'd be unable to do a thing.

Yashiro saw his troubled looked feeling slightly guilty for making him so worried.

"Hey it's ok, I'm positive that with everyone's help we'll demolish this threat permanently. " Yashiro consoled trying to cheer up the blue haired male.

Hanataro smiled taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"I just feel a little helpless is all, if you run into trouble, I won't be able to help you. " Hanataro laughed it off as he scratched his head awkwardly.

She frowned grabbing his hands lightly.

"I won't get hurt I'll try my hardest to make sure I come back to you Hanataro, you won't have to worry about me. " she replied with a confident grin. Hanataro stared at her for a couple seconds before he smiled with her.

"Thank you Yashiro-san. " she released him with another cocky smile. "That's more like it. " she assured pumping her fist gaining a soft laugh from him.

Watching him smile had always made her happy. She was caught off guard when he leaned over placing a kiss on her cheek.

She flushed once again at the action.

Hanataro grinned at her reaction. He giggled lightly standing up.

"We better get some rest it's been a long day if you need anything just call me. " She nodded eagerly as he left shortly leaving her to nothing but her thoughts.

Despite her reassurance to Hanataro she was scared.

 _"I really hope we all make it out of this alive... "_

She sighed heavily peering out the window, she stopped short when she spotted a familiar head of white hair sitting on the roof outside the window of the room adjacent to her's.

Opening the window a little wider she hopped out effortlessly as she flash stepped to the roof next to the white haired Captain.

Hitsugaya took notice of her presence gazing in her direction before looking back out at the fairly vacant streets.

"You enjoying the view to Captain Hitsugaya. " She questioned taking a seat next to him.

His usual hard expression was planted on his face as he nodded lightly in acknowledgement.

 _"Wow for a kid he sure is serious all the time. "_

"You are very strange Tatsume-san. " Toshiro commented turning to her.

She blinked not sure if he meant that in a good or bad way.

She grinned. "Well it would be pretty boring if we were all the same right. " She laughed trying to ease the tension that seemed to radiate off of him.

His teal eyes narrowed at her curiously.

"You have lost a lot in your life not to mention you've been constantly looked down upon by others who you could easily defeat. Yet your always smiling like a fool."

Yashiro looked away at his statement eyes downcast.

Toshiro's eyes widened slightly at her change in mood.

"I apologize I didn't mean to-"

She looked back up blue eyes brighter than before as she shook her head.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it in a bad way. " she covered shaking off his comment.

"To be honest I was very angry when I was younger, I had no friends, most of the kids that we're around feared me because I was different, I was a lot stronger than the other kids and because of that they avoided me. "

Toshiro frowned.

 _"It seems we both had a similar experience. "_ Toshiro thought looking back at her.

"But then I met Hanataro... " She recalled with a blissful smile.

 _ **~Flashblack ~**_

 **The sound of children running and playing rang throughout the streets of the Rukongai.**

 **"You'll never know unless you try. " her mother had said once trying to motivate the little girl to make friends. Building up all the courage she could muster she stalked over to the group of children playing.**

 **"H-Hey can I play with you guys? " The short orange haired female asked the group of kids who stopped looking back at her.**

 **One of the girls walked to the front with a grin. "Sure you can Yashiro. " she said combing her hands through her blond hair vainly. The other kids gasped as they began muttering amongst themselves. One of them walked up to the small blond hesitantly as she whispered in the blond's ear.**

 **"Nene-san are you sure about that she's so weird why would we want to-"**

 **"We're not really gonna play with her. " Nene whispered back silently.**

 **Yashiro stood fidgeting with her feet unaware of the other kids plans.**

 **Turning back to the Yashiro, Nene smiled. " You go and hide and we'll find you OK! "**

 **Yashiro nodded enthusiastically blue eyes lighting up as she ran off to find a good hiding spot.**

 **Yashiro had flashtepped quickly to an old broken down house perfect for hiding , she giggled.**

 **"They'll never find me here, I can't wait to tell mama! "**

 **She thought excitedly trying to stifle her giggles with her hands to stay quiet.**

 **Two hours had passed as Yashiro sat in the old house alone, eyes slightly solemn.**

 **"M-maybe I just hid to hard, I know maybe I should shout out just to give them a hint. " she thought confidently about to walk out of her spot when she heard the giggles of other children passing by.**

 **"You think Yashiro is still hiding, how pathetic, she think we'd actually play with a freak like her. "**

 **The others with her laughed along as they continued to walk off unaware of the orange haired girl's presence.**

 **Her blue eyes welled up with tears as she ran out briskly flash stepping back to her house not looking up. Her mother had warned her not to use her abilities out in the open but her mind had been clouded by the pain in her heart.**

 **"W-Why does everyone hate me! " she yelled stopping by a tree, she had landed in a forested area where she seemed to be alone.**

 **"Why do they hate me so much. " she asked as she raised her fist giving the tree in front of her a vicious punch as a hole blasted straight through where her hand had been.**

 **She looked at the gaping hole in the tree her lips trembling.**

 **"I'm a monster that's why... who would like a monster like me... " Yashiro said coldly head leaned against the tree.**

 **"Your not a monster. " a meek voice said startling the female as her eyes snapped open in alarm. Standing up quickly she turned to see a small boy with navy blue hair and similar blue eyes. Having been spotted he flinched as he dropped to his knees bowing.**

 **"I-Im s-sorry I d-didn't mean to spy on you! ' he said frightened.**

 **Yashiro walked over to him glaring at the boy.**

 **"What do you want, did you come here to laugh at me to! " she asked angered clenching her fist.**

 **"N-no I heard you talking I just thought you were lonely and needed a friend. " He said timidly looking up at the Yashiro who's eyes widened with excitement before they turned back cold.**

 **"Your trying to trick me aren't you. " She asked raising her fist threateningly.**

 **The boy looked up at her sad eyes that she tried to hide behind anger.**

 **He stood up fully taking her clenched hand in his similarly small ones catching her off guard.**

 **No one other than her parents had touched her without fear in their eyes.**

 **"My name is Hanataro, I know some of the other kids can be a little mean but I w-wanna be friends with you I-If you'd like. " Yashiro couldn't believe her ears. She grinned widely pulling the boy into a hug as he let out a gasp at her sudden tug.**

 **"I'm Yashiro, let's be best friends Taro-kun! " Hanataro looked stunned at her joyful smile.**

 **"Y-You actually w-wanna be my friend? " he asked confused.**

 **She nodded quickly hugging him tighter. "Best Friends! " she yelled as both kids stood in the middle of the woods smiling at each other happily.**

 _ **~Flashback End ~**_

Yashiro smiled at the memory eyes filled with joy.

"He was the first one to treat me like I mattered, who didn't look at me in fear even though he was literally afraid of everything. " Yashiro giggled as Toshiro smiled inwardly.

"I see. "

"Although he may not know it, he saved me from becoming a monster, all that anger that I held as a child I could have turned out terrible, and that's why I love him. "

Toshiro's eyes widened.

Moments after the words left her mouth she blushed ten shades of red. "I-I'm I d-didn't mean to blurt that out to you I-I was just-"

"It's fine I'm sure you've said this to Yamada-san already. "

Yashiro looked down nervously.

"A-Actually I haven't... the truth is I've loved him since we were kids growing up together in the academy. "

Toshiro looked shocked.

"She's harbored those feelings for him so long and he doesn't know? "

The thought made him slightly angry.

"I don't want to tell him that I love him and scare him off. We've only recently realized our feelings are mutual I don't wanna risk anything by pushing him into something he's not ready for.'

"Your quite patient even now your still holding back, how much are you willing to endure?" Yashiro grinned.

"I'd do anything for him, to me it's not enduring, I would wait another five hundred years if that's how long it takes. " Yashiro replied with a closed eyed smile stunning the white haired male speechless.

Toshiro clenched his fist at his side.

"What if there was someone other than Hanataro, who harbored feelings for you. " Yashiro stared at him curiously as he avoided eye contact. For a second he thought she had figured it out.

"That's ridiculous no one other than Hanataro likes me! " she said laughing loudly as Toshiro deadpanned _. " She really is clueless."_ He let out a heavy sigh.

"Well I better get some rest who knows what we'll have to face tomorrow. " Yashiro said standing as she yawned lightly turning to jump back through the window.

Toshiro turned quickly grabbing her wrist on instinct. Yashiro looked startled as she turned to him in wonder. " Hitsugaya-taicho? "

His eyes turned wide as he released her arm. " H-Have a good night Tatsume-san. " he mumbled nervously sitting with his back facing her. She looked confused merely shrugging her shoulders.

"Good Night. " Jumping back through the window she smiled retiring to her bed.

Toshiro sat on the roof contemplating.

"Of all the people, why did it have to be her. " He muttered clenching his chest as his heart beat tried to slow down after the small contact he had made with the female.


	10. Chapter 10

Yashiro had jumped back into her bed with a sigh as she slipped off her shoe and pulled the band that held her hair together letting it out as the orange locks fell gently against her back.

"Captain Hitsugaya has been acting really strange lately I wonder what's his problem. "

Letting out a tired sigh she fell back unto the bed staring up at the ceiling.

Her eyes drooped lightly as her breathing slowed to a controlled pace.

 _"Hanataro..."_

She mumbled before her eyes shut.

 _ **~Dream~**_

 _ **Yashiro stared up at the ceiling with a puzzled look clenching her fists in front of her.**_

 _ **"What's going, on my body feels strange... " She mumbled as she stood up barefooted moving off the bed slowly walking to the door.**_

 _ **Her hands clutched the knob as she opened it seeing the small hallway clear. She looked over at Hanataro's room walking closer.**_

 _ **"I wonder if he's still asleep." Yashiro grasped the handle pulling the door open as she walked in shutting it gently behind her.**_

 _ **She looked around at the small room that looked fairly similar to hers. She looked over at the bed that was covered in silk blue sheets.**_

 _ **She pouted childishly "How come my bed doesn't have silk sheets. " she mumbled to herself. The sound of a door closing behind her shook her out of her little tantrum as she turned to see the navy haired male.**_

 _ **Yashiro smiled brightly moving towards him. "Hey Hanataro, your really lucky you got such nice sheets I'm kinda jealous ." She said playfully.**_

 _ **She titled her head in confusion when he didn't respond. His head was bent shielding her view of his eyes. Standing directly in front of him she gave a pointed look.**_

 _ **"Hanataro, what's wrong? " she questioned. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder when he finally raised his head. He looked up at her eyes glazed as he stared into her bright blue orbs that widened as her hand halted midair, cheeks flushed.**_

 _ **She took a hesitant step back. His pupils were dilated and the way he was staring at her made her mouth run dry.**_

 _ **"W-Whats going on Hanataro?! "**_

 _ **She moved to the side quickly backing away from the bed taking cautious steps back.**_

 _ **"Yashiro... "**_

 _ **She nearly jumped out of her skin at how low his voice sounded. Hanataro was acting nothing like himself .**_

 _ **She froze when he disappeared from her sight only to reappear directly in front of her.**_

 _ **"Hanataro why are yo-" Her questioned was cut short when he pulled her into a sudden kiss.**_

 _ **Her eyes widened visibly when he grasped her by the waist and slipped his hand into her flaming orange hair as he continued his assault on her lips.**_

 _ **Yashiro whimpered lightly at his forcefulness, gripping tightly unto his black t shirt as her knees threatened to buckle beneath her.**_

 _ **"W-what the hell's going on?! " She thought stunned.**_

 _ **Hanataro's kisses were relentless as his tongue plunged deeper mesmerizing ever inch of her mouth.**_

 _ **She gasped lightly when she felt him flash step with her tightly in his arms. Her back made contact with the wall behind them lightly as she let out a small moan.**_

 _ **Finally letting her up for air Yashiro breaths came out labored as she tried to recollect herself. The kiss had left her daze, her mind was completely blank.**_

 _ **Leaning against his body she breathed heavily.**_

 _ **"H-Hanataro what's gotten into y-you" Yashiro asked her voice trembling as she held unto him for support. She was afraid to look him in the eyes, she knew her body would cave the moment he looked back at her. As if reading her mind he placed his hand under her chin as he slipped his hand back into her long ginger hair.**_

 _ **"Yashiro-san...I need you.. " Hanataro whispered near her ear as his lips grazed her neck.**_

 _ **She sucked in sharp breathe, in a matter of seconds Hanataro had flash stepped back across the room laying her lightly on the bed, he stood looking down at her disheveled appearance.**_

 _ **Yashiro's chest rose and fell as she looked up through hooded eyes at the object of her affections.**_

 _ **She couldn't deny that she loved this dominant side of Hanataro, she hadn't expect him to be so aggressive. He always seemed like the type to get embarrassed easily yet she was the one trying to contain her blush as Hanataro stared down at her like prey licking his lips.**_

 _ **"Damn it w-we can't do this here we're on a m-mission, besides Captain Hitsugaya is in the next room. " She said trying to reason with herself. She knew Hanataro wouldn't force her into doing anything she wasn't ready for, if she asked him to stop, he would.**_

 _ **The problem was getting her mind and her body to obey.**_

 _ **She pushed herself unto her elbows trying to control her heart rate as she spoke.**_

 _ **"H-Hanataro w-we can't do this... I-I really want to but we can't n-not right now. " She pleaded trying to make her voice sound strict but it wavered.**_

 _ **He merely smirked as he towered over her trembling body. He flipped her on her hands and knees as she gasped at the new position.**_

 _ **"H-Hanataro w-wait s-stop-"**_

 _ **He leaned over placing his body flushed against her as he blew into her ear causing her limbs to shake unsteadily.**_

 _"_ _ **I know you want to Yashiro... let's stop pretending. "**_

 _ **Her eyes widened as he rocked against her body, a strangled moan escaped her throat at how deliciously good the friction felt.**_

 _ **She panted sweat trickling down beneath her shirt as she fought to anchor herself.**_

 _ **Her body buckled shortly after. She fell flat on her stomach grasping the sheets tightly in her fists eyes clenched shut as she tried to utter a coherent word.**_

 _ **She shivered when Hanataro joined her, spooning her body close to his as he placed pepper kisses against her ear.**_

 _ **Yashiro bit her lip trying to stifle the sounds as he continued to pleasantly torture her body.**_

 _ **"Don't keep them in, I want to hear how it feels. " He whispered seductively.**_

 _ **Without warning one of his hands slipped under her pink shirt as he massaged her flat stomach moving his hands up higher. "Your softer than I imagined Yashiro-san... " he uttered causing her tremble.**_

 _ **His other hand started moving south slipping into her shorts. Her eyes widened as she gasped.**_

 _ **"W-Wait Hanataro Stop! "**_

Yashiro's eyes snapped open as she shot out of bed her heart hammering in her chest. She was startled by her thoughts. Yashiro peeked out the window watching as the sun poured through lighting up the room.

"I-It was a dream..."

Her body was drenched in sweat her orange hair sticking to her forehead.

Yashiro blushed heavily staggering off the bed. Her knees felt like jelly she made a staggering step before she fell flat on her butt, She looked down hands trembling she could barely move her body and the air around her felt thick.

 _"I-It felt so real I can hardly move... how the hell am I supposed to face Hanataro like this?! "_

She groaned loudly pulling at her hair.

"Damn it !" She yelled out frustrated.

Time skip

General Pov

Hanataro, Rangiku and Toshiro gathered downstairs.

"Why hasn't Yashiro-san woken up yet, did she not get enough sleep. " Toshiro questioned annoyed.

"I'll go check on her! " Rangiku said happily.

"I think you should be careful Yashiro-san isn't exactly the morning type." Hanataro warned with a chuckle.

Toshiro stood up abruptly.

"I'll go who knows how long you'll take once you get up there Matsumoto. " Toshiro said causing the ginger haired female to pout as Hanataro laughed softly. When Toshiro disappeared up the stairs Hanataro wore a weary expression as he watched the white haired captain trek up to Yashiro's room.

 _"I feel uneasy... I wonder if... "_

Toshiro knocked on Yashiro's door twice. "Yashiro-san are you al-" he froze when he heard a soft yell behind the door. Panicked he charged in ready to attack whoever was going to harm Yashiro.

When he entered he saw the orange haired female planted firmly on the ground, her knees we're a small distance apart spread out on the floor and her shirt was soaked through with what he assumed was sweat displaying her ample chest to his view. A blushed crawled up his cheeks as smoke steamed out of his head.

"C-Captain... " She mumbled causing him to gulp at the tremble in her voice.

He stood frozen in place unable to move a muscle as he stared at the vulnerable looking female before him.

 _"H-How am I supposed to react in this sort of situation... you really do tempt me Yashiro why must you be so cruel... "_

His thoughts we're broken by the sound of the door creaking as someone pushed it open.

Whoever entered Yashiro had not been please with them because her eyes widened in alarm as she raised to her feet unsteady, taking a couple steps back.

"Yashiro are you alright, I felt your reiatsu, what's the matter.? "

Toshiro turned to Hanataro in confusion. He had not felt anything, how was Hanataro able to sense it.

"You have to leave... " Yashiro muttered looking down at Hanataro who took a step forward.

"W-What do you mean-"

"Leave! " she yelled closing her eyes tightly refusing to look him straight in the eyes.

Hanataro looked startled before he nodded sadly. " I'm sorry. " he said softly before leaving.

Toshiro stood in the middle now completely confused. "Just last night she was ranting about how much she loved the medical reaper now she was yelling at him

Tears welled in her eyes as Hanataro walked out. Toshiro stared at her closely watching as she swayed as she tried to make any movements he saw the tint of red that littered her cheeks along with her heavy breathing.

"Sorry... Hanataro... "

She mumbled before her eyes drooped as she fell forward.

Toshiro caught her quickly placing her securely on the bed.

He touched her forehead lightly as he tucked her into the sheets.

His suspicions were correct, it seemed she had gotten a cold because her temperature was unusually high.

"She must have gotten it when she joined me on the roof last night, right now her soul is still adjusting to the gigai "

" I will see to it that she's taken care off, we can't fight when one of our own is unwell. " Toshiro stated as he exited the room closing the door slowly with a sigh.

It was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yashiro's pov**_

I felt really lightheaded when I'd finally came to.

 _"My head feels like it just exploded."_

Blinking lightly I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the room.

I could make out to blurry figures standing above me as my vision started to clear.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Rukia what's going on? " I questioned unsurely as Rukia gave a small smile.

"It's seems you caught a fever. "

My brows furrowed. " But I've never gotten sick so easily before, I didn't even do anything. "

Toshiro sighed.

"Yashiro-san your gigai has limitations much like a human body, there are certain lengths to which it can go. Although we can move around free in these it's important that you don't overexert yourself the way you would usually in your soul form. "

"Oh I see, I guess I was being a little foolish earlier then. " Rukia shook her head lightly at my happy go lucky attitude.

"I actually feel much better so I can-"

"You are not to leave until you've fully recovered. " Toshiro said plainly. I blinked

"Eh? "

"Your body has not thoroughly recovered therefore you will be bedridden for the rest of the day. " he replied coldly as he started to exit the room.

"B-But-" he turned giving me and icy glared a deadly aura raising around him.

"Are you disobeying my orders Tatsume-san. " I sweat dropped cowering back into the bed sheets.

"No Captain! " I answered with fear as he left.

"Scary... "

Rukia took a seat right next to my bed with a sigh.

"You've always been rather reckless Yashiro. " I pouted.

"Don't tease me Rukia I'm already stuck in here. " I said as she laughed.

"Actually I was going to ask, did you have a fight of some sort with Hanataro? "

I blushed deeply at the mention of his name. "W-What no why do you ask. " I looked down clenching my fists at the bed sheets as the dream flashed back through my mind.

Rukia gave a quizzical look,

"I came to check on you and I saw him sulking in the hallway. " I felt partially guilty as an image of a depressed Hanataro crossed my mind.

I looked off at the door thoughtfully.

"R-Rukia I had a dream about him, about H-Hanataro it f-felt so real when I woke up I could hardly breath. "

Rukia looked worried at my words.

"What kind of dream was it? " she inquired curiously.

I flushed nibbling on my lower lip.

"I-It was k-kinda of y-you know...d-dirty... " I stuttered as she seemed to get the picture her eyes going wide as she turned slightly red.

"O-Oh I didn't realize that you and Hanataro we're so-"

"No we haven't done anything like that! " I shouted embarrassed

 _"Damn it she must think I'm some sorta perv. "_

"Anyway I woke up before it got to I-Intense but when I did I saw Hanataro not to long after and I snapped at him. " I explained shamefully.

"I don't think I can face him right . " I said solemnly.

Rukia gave an understanding look.

"Yashiro, I think it's best you talk with him. I've known for a while how you felt about him. "

"Is it that obvious ?" Rukia stood moving to leave.

"Yashiro just do what feels right by you. "

"Oh. " she said stopping and turning to me as she dug through her pocket pulling out a small black box.

"Captain Unohana said to give this to you. " Rukia said placing the box in Yashiro's hand as she left. Looking down I stared at the box curiously.

I sighed heavily. "Thanks Rukia. " I thought with a ghost of a smile.

General pov

Hanataro had migrated back downstairs slouched against the wall pathetically as Toshiro watched sweat dropping.

"Yashiro-san hates me... " Hanataro whined as tears streamed down his face profusely.

Rukia had came down the stairs shortly after with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Kuchiki-san will she be alright? " Toshiro questioned.

Rukia nodded. "She's resting, I'll be taking my leave. " She said as Toshiro nodded and Rangiku waved.

"Hanataro-san. " Rukia called standing by the door as he turned his attention to her.

"Yashiro-san will talk with you when she's ready, don't worry about it. " With that she left

Hanataro stood up with a determined look on his face.

Whatever he had done to anger her he would just apologize to her immediately and be done with it. He didn't want this to drag on any longer.

Rangiku giggles as she watched him bound up the staircase with new determination.

"Their so cute, right Captain? " Rangiku said turning to her Captain.

She was puzzled when she hadn't received a reply. Usually he would bark at her to mind her own business or stop slacking off. Her eyes caught the longing stare that pooled in his teal eyes. She would have been teasing him mercilessly if not for the information she gathered by the sad look on his face.

Toshiro had fallen for someone he knew he couldn't have.

Rangiku sighed wishing she hadn't realized what she did, as much as Toshiro stressed her out with his constant nagging she didn't like seeing him so emotionally distraught.

Hanataro had made it up the stairs quickly but he couldn't seem to will his body to do anymore as he stared at the wooden door that separated him from Yashiro.

He sucked in a breath knocking on the door.

"Yashiro-san it's me, can I come in?"

Yashiro was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of thudding on her door. She was about to call back in reply but was interrupted by the very person she had wanted to avoid.

 _"Hanataro... "_ Her heart hammered in her chest as multiple images flashed before her eyes. She flushed hands clenching at her chest as she jumped out of bed quickly lacing her shoes on her feet. She quickly pulled on a grey t-shirt grabbing a black jacket hoodie to match skillfully zipping up the material quickly.

When she had finished she opened the window wide enough to jump out as she dove unto the nearest roof with ease her hair blowing through the air as she landed.

Looking back at the window she looked down eyes trembling slightly.

 _"I'm sorry Hanataro... I'm not quite ready to face you right now. I just need some time... "_

With that she took off jumping from the roof as she ran down the streets briskly in desperate need of somewhere she could go to clear her thoughts.

Hanataro had entered the room when she had not answered assuming she had fallen asleep.

He was shocked when he saw the empty bed and her window wide open as the breeze blew

the curtain forcefully.

He panicked assuming the worst as he ran down the stairs briskly shouting loudly as he alerted Toshiro and Rangiku about the information.


	12. Chapter 12

_**~At Kisuke's shop~**_

"It's awfully nice that you came to visit Yashiro-san. " Kisuke said as he sat down along with Tessai and Renji at the table sipping green tea.

"I needed to get some air Captain Hitsugaya can be a little demanding at times. " she commented as Kisuke nodded in understanding.

Yashiro was puzzled when a black cat landed softly into her lap, she looked down with a small smile.

"I didn't know you were into cats Kisuke. "

"That's not really just a cat. " Renji commented with his eyes closed.

"Why did you have to spoil the fun Renji. " Kisuke said with a fake pout as Yoruichi chuckled.

"Yes I do enjoy the reactions I get when they realize I can talk ." Yashiro's eyes widened in awe as she picked up the black feline.

"Your a talking cat that's awesome!" Yashiro cheered enthusiastically as she held Yoruichi by her small arms swinging her around joyfully.

Renji sweat dropped.

"Captain Hitsugaya didn't tell me anything about you coming by today and your alone that's reckless. " Yashiro slumped looking down.

"Actually R-Renji I sorta sneaked out. "

"What! If you had been attacked what would you have done then idiot. " Renji growled thumping her on the head causing her to drop Yoruichi momentarily as she rubbed her sore head.

"Ouch... that hurt. " she mumbled with a frown.

"Although Renji's methods are a little bit brute he is correct, we haven't encountered anyone with your type of abilities. Our enemies will go to great lengths to obtain such power." Yoruichi explained swishing her tail.

Yashiro sighed. " I apologize, I should really be more careful it's just that... I wish I'd never had this power, everyone I know is in danger because of me. " Yashiro said sadly.

Renji sighed patting her lightly on the head. "We're your friends no matter what we'll help you there's no way around that whether you like it or not. " He said stunning the female as he wore a broad smile on his face.

Yashiro giggled lightly nodding

"I guess you're not just a brute after all right Renji. " He flinched looking away with a small blush as he mumbled a weak shut up.

Yoruichi watched the female closely jumping on the table as she sat in front of the orange haired girl.

"I get the feeling that there is something else on your mind that seems to be troubling you. " Yoruichi said yellow eyes scanning the now nervous female as she fidgeted uncomfortably in her spot cold sweating.

Kisuke laughed. " It probably has something to do with Hanataro-san. " he suggested as Yashiro blushed heavily.

Yoruichi grinned. "So your having boy troubles, I see. "

"I-Its not like that I'm perfectly fine!" Yashiro yelled embarrassed.

"Did you two have a little lovers quarrel. " Renji taunted elbowing her side.

"They make a cute couple. " Tessai said softly.

Yashiro still had her head bent trying to drown out their embarrassing comments.

"S-SHUT UP ALREADY OK, I LOVE HANATARO! " Yashiro yelled silencing everyone present in the room.

Kisuke wore a satisfied smirk as he stood up swinging open the slide door to reveal a shocked Hanataro.

His forehead was covered in sweat and he was panting lightly, from what Yashiro could tell he was running.

Her eyes had grown wide realizing what she had just blurted out. Hanataro looked equally as shocked.

"I sensed his spiritual pressure a while ago coming in this direction seems he was a little hesitant on entering. " Kisuke said proudly fanning himself.

Yashiro stood up abruptly as she pounding out of the shop running pass Hanataro without so much as a glance.

He quickly knocked out of his shock chasing after her.

"W-Wait Yashiro-san! " Watching both reapers run off Yoruichi spoke.

"Were you testing your theory Kisuke? " Yoruichi asked

Renji gave a confused look as Kisuke nodded

"What theory? " Renji questioned.

"It's difficult to explain but whenever Hanataro is around Yashiro-san her reiatsu seems to increase incredibly. " Renji gaped.

"W-What but I didn't feel anything. " he replied.

"Well Renji you aren't the best when it comes to sensing reiatsu. " Yoruichi said nonchalantly. Renji growled angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean! "

Hanataro had caught up to Yashiro as she walked in front not making eye contact he followed closely behind doing the same.

 _"Damn it I blurted out how I feel now I can barely look at him, as if it wasn't bad enough I wouldn't talk to him because of that stupid dream. "_

Yashiro eyes started to well up with tears. She didn't like this, she had been afraid to confess her feelings about him before now because of this very reason. She always wanted them to be able to talk freely with one another she didn't want them to be awkward and stiff when in each others company.

"Yashiro. " Hanataro called stopping in his tracks as she turned around to face him.

"W-What you said back at Kisuke's did you... mean it? " he questioned voice unsure.

She gulped looking up slowly at him. "Yes I did, I love you... Hanataro. "


	13. Chapter 13

_**General pov**_

Yashiro's gazed had directed at the floor after she had said the words she had been longing to say to him. Yashiro was thankful the roads weren't to busy this was already hard for her she didn't need an audience to add to her nerves.

Her hands were trembling orange hair blowing lightly in the wind.

Hanataro still hadn't said a word which made her internally panic.

 _"Damn it why did I have to open my big stupid mouth! "_

She scolded herself mentally plastering a fake smile on her face.

"H-Hey let's just forget about this I guess I was just being a bit impulsive let's g-"

Yashiro was stunned when in the blink of an eye she had ended up pressed against a wall at the side of a random building. Her eyes widened.

 _"D-Did Hanataro flashstep?!"_

Yashiro was clearly surprised.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when their gazes met.

"Yashiro-san... "

Hanataro mumbled his gaze pierced into her rendering her speechless.

His hands were on either sides of her head trapping her body between his and the wall.

She trembled.

"Yashiro I've loved you for so long... I always thought I wasn't good enough so I... " he sniffed lightly unable to stop the tears from flowing from his eyes.

"I've always been at your side hoping that maybe you'll see me the same way ." He finished grinning.

"I love you...Yashiro. " Hanataro declared unable to break the smile that adorned his face.

Her blue eyes stared in Hanataro's navy colored ones with pure joy.

She jumped into his arms gleefully hugging him tightly

"I love you so much Hanataro, ever since we were kids." she said into his chest as she held into him tighter.


End file.
